Transmuted
by videogmegirl
Summary: Ed was NOT prepared for his latest check in with Central! Now he's been thrown into a robbery case with a girl he hates! But these theives aren't you usual baddies, and the girl is even stranger than he thought! Be he still hates her....right? EdwardXOC


check it out! a new story! isn't this awesome? however, there are a few ground rules-

1- this is rated T for a reason. nothin sexual, (ew-ED'S 15 IN THISYOU PERVS!) just a few violent themes. and cussing. gotta love the cussing.

2- anytime you see long paragraphs of _italic stuff, _it's usually a dream.

3- i may switch POV's **A LOT. **try and keep up.

**

* * *

**

-Name-  
Kira (Keer-ah)

**-Age-  
****15**

**-Eyes-  
****Blue/Green**

**-Hair-  
****Blonde/Brown,  
****Short with long bangs  
**(1)

**-Works-  
****In Roy's Unit**

**-Memories-  
None**

**

* * *

**

-**Transmuted-  
Stage-1 - An Assignment**

_Dark skies filled your vision as you looked up, the cold rain pelting your face. You could see no clouds, just blends of black and gray swirling above you. _

You turned your gaze to your surroundings, dark buildings that blended into each other in a mass of black. Even the ground below you was dark.

**"Ahhhhhh!" **A scream broke the fragile silence, and you instinctively turned towards it.

You saw a tall man dressed in dark clothing, but he still seemed to stand out from the black. His face had a malicious smile as he looked towards you. Glancing down, you could see he was standing over-

Your bright green eyes snapped open as you abruptly awoke. They darted about the room for second before coming to stop on the desk below you. With a low curse, you realized you'd fallen asleep at your desk again, your open book still under you.

"Chill Kir, you weren't asleep for that long," A lazy voice informed you. Thankfully, you'd known he was there, otherwise you would have jumped out of your skin- probably knocking over your desk in the process.

"Define 'that long' Havoc," You stated, not bothering to form it into a question.

"A few minutes," Havoc told you, slumping down in his chair even more, "But your nose was twitching. It was cute."

"I doubt that," You said, standing up and grabbing the book on your desk, "If the Colonel asks, tell him I'm in the library."

"Harder chairs?" Havoc guessed. You didn't answer as you walked past him, but paused in the doorway.

"Where's Fuery and Breda?" You asked, noticing the empty desks.

"They're in their lunch break," Havoc told you, "Shouldn't you be having one soon?"

Again, you ignored him, letting the door slam on your way out. The hallway was surprisingly empty, since this was the time of day most soldiers took their lunch break. But you appreciated the silence as you walked down the hall, your black boots thudding against the white tile. You were dressed in a typical blue military uniform, minus the jacket. Instead, you wore a fitting black tank top with a blue armband around your forearm. On your head, you also wore a blue military cap, tilted slightly to the side. The armband was decorated with a silvery design of the military dragon, as well as the star-like symbol around it. Officially, you weren't a state alchemist, but the armband allowed you access to several military resources, like the State Library.

Your walk took you outside, since the library was a separate building from where you worked. You squinted as your eyes were attacked by a bright light, but it was a somewhat soothing change from the sky in your dream. Jogging up the library steps, you breifly twisted your arm towards the guards and entered. A brown, messy head of hair looked up as you entered.

"Hey Kira!" The mousy-looking girl greeted warmly, "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to return this," You told her, handing her the book you'd been carrying, "And I needed to go somewhere to study. You mind if I hang around here for a while, Sheska?"

"Sure thing!" Sheska replied, flipping through one of the many notebooks on the desk and marking something down, "But you may be on your own for a little while. I was about to take my lunch break."

"Go ahead, I can research on my own," You encouraged. Sheska nodded and walked around her desk, picking up her bag as she did. She handed you the book you'd just returned.

"Here- I already recorded it as brought back. Would you mind putting it away for me?"

"Sure," You replied, taking the book from her. You waited briefly while Sheska left before walking through the doorway next to the desk and into the library.

You'd never been to any of the other State Libraries, but you'd heard that Central's State Library was supposed to be the biggest in Amestris. You wouldn't be surprised.

Wandering between bookshelves, you found the area you'd checked the book out from and slid it back into place. Then, you crouched slightly and jumped, catching the top of the bookcase with you hands. You hung there for a moment, bracing your feet against the shelves, reading the titles of the books that were now at eye level, then let go of the bookcase with one hand to pluck out a book that was sitting on the top shelf. Tossing it onto the top of the bookcase, you climbed the rest of the way up until you sat on top of the case with your book.

With your feet dangling over the side, you flipped through the pages until you came to the chapter you were looking for.

_Chimeras_

Leaning forward slightly, you began to read.

* * *

**_-Ten Minutes Later-_**

You were almost done with the chapter when your nose suddenly twitched. You looked up from your book, listening. The thud of boots approached you, but you couldn't see who they belonged to. A familar click told you.

You quickly slid off the bookcase, dropping to the floor just as a loud **_bang_ **filled the air above you. Sighing, walked around the row of bookcases and saw a woman with pinned up blonde hair returning a gun to a holster on her hip.

"Riza, I don't think we're allowed to fire guns in the library," You told her.

"Then perhaps they shouldn't give us guns in the first place," Riza said calmly. You allowed a smirk to come over your face.

"Riza, no one- not even Hughes- is crazy enough to try and take away a gun from _you_. Why am I being used for target practice anyway?"

"Havoc tattled on you," Riza said, a small smirk of her own crossing her face, "Now get to the dining hall before I shoot you in the leg and drag you there myself."

"I'm coming," You grumbled, knowing it was no empty threat. The two of you stopped by Sheska's desk, who had returned by now, and you checked out the book you'd picked out while Riza waited.

You then followed Riza all the way to the dining hall, not daring to even _pretend_ ditching at a possible escape. Riza's last name wasn't 'Hawkeye' for nothing.

Even when the two of you had reached the dining hall, Riza didn't leave you alone. Walking over to the buffet line, she grabbed a tray and piled it high with food. You tried to protest, but she just grabbed your arm and dragged you over to a table, setting your tray down and forcing you into a chair.

"She's all yours," Riza addressed the man sitting in front of you, who grinned and gave Riza a mock salute.

"Aye-aye Lieutenant," He said playfully, "Major Hughes accepts this mission!"

You whirled around in your chair to protest, but Riza was already walking away. With a sigh, you turned to your tray and grimaced at the amount of food she had piled onto it.

"I can't eat all this," You complained. Hughes grinned and waved a finger at you.

"Tut-tut! That's not the right attitude!" Hughes lectured, "Young girls like you need to eat good foods so they can grow up strong and healthy! Like Elyisa will!"

"Hughes, I'm twelve years older than your daughter," You reminded the obsessed-father, "And no human being can eat this much food in one sitting!"

"Well, you won't know until you start eating," Hughes pointed out. You gave him an annoyed look, but knew he was right. So, picking up one of the several sandwiches Riza had tossed onto your tray, you took a hesitant bite.

"Well...?" Hughes asked, watching your every move.

"It think I'm eating shit," You said, covering your mouth with a hand. Hughes let out a bark of laughter.

"Good! That means your taste buds are healthy!" Hughes chuckled. You took another bite and turned green, only causing Hughes to laugh louder.

This went on for a while until you had finally finished half a sandwich, a small apple, and a glass of juice.

"Hughes, I can't eat anymore," You said truthfully, in your own way pleading him to let you stopped. Hughes grinned.

"That's alright. I'll eat the rest. This is my tray anyway."

"What?" You exclaimed, watching in horror as he slid the tray around and grabbed a sandwich, "But Riza said-"

"Riza told you this was your tray?" Hughes asked, looking amused. You blushed and glared at the table.

"No," You admitted under your breath. Hughes chuckled and reached across the table to give you a pat on the cheek.

"There-there now," He said, "We all make wrong assumptions from time to time."

"I'm going back to my desk," You grumbled, getting up out of your chair and marching out of the dining hall.

"Remind Roy that I invited him to dinner tonight!" Hughes called after you. You considered not forwarding the message as payback, but was already labeling it as a stupid plan. Hughes was annoying, but you didn't have anything against him. He was off the hook.

For now.

* * *

As you were about to round the corner leading to the office occupied by Roy's unit, you glanced up and quickly stepped back, hiding yourself behind the corner and flattening yourself against the wall. Slowly leaning forward, you peeked around the corner and tried to listen in on the conversation that was currently going on between Roy and Archer. 

"-that you refused my request again, Colonel," Archer was saying. His back was facing you, but you could feel the glare he was probably shooting at Roy. You could see Roy's face clearly, but it was blank of all emotion, the face he usually wore when talking to Archer and the other Higher-ups.

"I didn't think you were considering the full results of your request," Roy said a bit icily, "If you had, you would have seen that a transfer would have been a crucial mistake for both your unit and mine."

"A mistake?" Archer's voice chuckled in false amusement, "Colonel, that boy would do much better work under my jurisdiction than he does yours. And the girl-"

"She's only been under my _jurisdiction_ for a few months," Roy interrupted, "She has to have been here at least half a year before she's liable to any transfers. I was surprised when I read your request that you had forgotten that."

"The girl was a special case from the moment she signed up with the military," Archer replied, sounding angry now, "Just like the Fullmetal boy. You could have accepted both of their transfers and-"

"But I didn't," Mustang interrupted firmly, "I've denied both of your requests. Besides, the final word wasn't mine anyway. The Furher could have overruled my decision, but at the moment, he has not. So I think we should _respect_ the wishes of the Furher."

You watched carefully as Archer's back tensed, wondering if he would try something. But a moment later, his shoulders relaxed, and you saw him lean towards Roy, mumbling something. You quickly snatched your hat off of your head and hid behind the corner again, listening.

"-not share the same opinion. Be careful Mustang, you're toying with something you can't handle." Archer mumbled. There was silence after that, and after re-adjusting your cap, you peeked around the corner to see Archer walking off, Roy looking after him. Roy stayed still even after he left, then turned and looked straight at you.

"You might want to be a little more careful of where you take off that hat, Kira," Roy said, his face serious, "I'm going to order you to silence. Nothing you heard here will be repeated to anyone, not even my unit." You blinked in surprise and stepped away from the corner, walking towards him.

"Why does Archer want me in _his_ unit?" You asked. Roy didn't say anything, just put a hand on your head and spread his palm so that his pinky and thumb touched something odd. Your eyes widened. "Does he-"

"No one else in the military knows much about you yet," Roy interrupted calmly, "So it's not _that_. My guess is that he thinks your some kind of secret wepon I'm hoarding to myself. Archer thinks I'm greedy like that."

"Aren't you though?" You asked, grinning. Roy pouted and took his hand off of your head.

"You know, I just remembered," Roy said with an evil look on his face, "A certain someone told me a certain girl took a catnap this morning."

"It was only for a few minutes!" You protested.

"A few minutes that should have been spent working!" Roy said dramatically, "For that, I'm giving you extra work!"

"Don't you mean _your_ work?" You pouted. Roy pretended to look hurt.

"Nonsense! I take pride in my well-done work!" He cackled as he pushed his way into the office.

"Well-done by other people," You grumbled, following him. Plopping down in your seat, you waited to Roy to bring you some of his paperwork.

"Mustang mooching work out of you again?" Havoc asked lazily. You awarded him with a death-glare.

"Yeah, and it's _your_ fault!" You accused, "I almost got shot!"

"Hey, don't go pointin' fingers Kir," Havoc retorted, "You're the one who told me to give Roy and update."

"To tell him I was going to the library!" You cried.

"Oh..." Havoc said thoughtfully, "Right..."

You groaned and smashed your head into your desk, only to be interrupted as Roy quickly slid a huge pile of paperwork under your face.

"Hey, don't tell me you're going back to sleep!" Roy said, feigning shock, "I thought you had learned you lesson! In that case- more paperwork for you!"

"You're just trying to quit early!" You mumbled, jabbing a finger at him, "I'm telling Riza!"

"You know, now that I was thinking about it..." Roy said, pretending he hadn't heard you, "I don't have any plans or anything tonight. I suppose I could stay a _little_ later than I meant to..."

"Whoa, Boss doesn't have a date?" Havoc asked, shooting out of his desk in surprise, "This...this is...**THE APOCALYPSE**!"

"Yes he does," You interrupted, "Or did Roy forget Hughes asked over for dinner?"

"Crap, that's right...!" Roy cursed, dragging a hand down his face, "How the heck am I supposed to finish in time for that?"

"You could start _now_ and see where it gets you," Riza offered as she came through the door.

"I don't have time to talk to you all!" Roy said dramatically, "I have important work to do! So please, ignore your needs to speak with me and let me go already!"

"You're the one interrupting _us_," You mumbled, taking the first piece of paper off the enormous pile. If Roy heard you, he gave no sign of it as he marched into his office, slamming the door behind him. There was a moment of silence until Breda spoke up.

"Ten bucks says he's playing tic-tac-toe with himself," He said. Havoc grinned and held up a wad of cash.

"Twenty bucks says he's eating that bag of Skittles he has in his desk."

"No way, he still has that?" Fuery asked, looking amazed, "How long has it been in there?"

"Two weeks," Riza said from where she sat. You were surprised; Riza usually didn't join their conversations.

"Forty bucks," Falmen suddenly piped up, "Says that he's doing the Macarena."

"You're on!" Havoc yelled, "Hey, Riza-"

"No," Riza said flatly. Havoc pouted.

"But Riiiii-zaaaaa!" Havoc whined. Riza shot him a look, but he didn't back down. Sighing, she stood and approached Mustang's door, unlocking the saftey on her gun as she did.

She cracked the door open, waited a moment, then flung it the rest of the way and fired three rounds before slamming the door and returning to her desk.

"Well...?" Breda asked hesitantly.

"Both you and Havoc," Riza replied, not looking up from her paperwork, "He was playing tic-tac-toe with the Skittles."

Havoc and Breda cheered as Falman groaned, handing out money to them. You rolled your eyes and got back to your paperwork.

* * *

Eventually, the guys settled down, and there was a relatively long period of silence before Roy came bursting out of his office. 

"Riza, don't shoot- this is important," He said quickly, noticing Riza's hand drift towards her gun holster, "Soldiers, I have an urgent announcement!"

"We ran out of coffee?" Breda asked. The others cringed in horror.

"Worse," Mustang said grimly, "A certain State Alchemist is on his way here."

"Aw crap, not Armstrong!" Havoc cried, "My ribs are still healing!"

"No, the _other_ one," Roy said, looking annoyed. There was a full minute of silence while you watched the soldier's faces turn pensive, then scared, then horrified.

"F-Fullmetal...?" Falman asked in amazement.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Breda screamed.

"Great, now I can't go on that date next week!" Havoc said, teary-eyed.

"W-when is h-he c-coming C-Colonel," Fuery stuttered in terror. Roy cleared his throat.

"His train will arrive sometime tomorrow," Roy said seriously, "However, due to certain precautions that are now required to be taken, someone in this unit needs to serve as his escort. Volunteers?"

"Why don't you do it sir?" Falman asked. Roy smirked.

"Because I...AM BUSY DOING PAPERWORK! Didn't I order you not to bother me?" Roy bellowed, retreated back into his office and slamming the door behind him. Riza sighed and stood up.

"Alright, let's decide already," She said, sounding annoyed, "I can't- I have an important meeting tomorrow that'll take up most of my day. One of you will have to do it. Anyone?"

You looked around to see if anyone had raised their hand, and jolted to realize everyone had disappeared. However, upon closer inspection, you could see the bottom of Havoc's coat poking out from under his desk, something whimpering behind a file cabinet, and a muffled argument behind a closet had suddenly gained a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign.

"Alright then, it looks like Kira volunteers," Riza said shortly, sitting back down. You jumped, opening your mouth to protest.

"But-"

**_BANG_**

"...Nevermind," You mumbled, slouching in your chair. The others came out of their hiding places, Havoc flashing you a thumbs up. You glared before turning back to your paperwork, writing so hard the paper almost ripped.

_That was low, even for them_ You thought angrily, _And who the heck the heck is this 'Fullmetal' guy? Probably some old war-maniac. This is gonna be a waste of time_

Oh, how wrong you were.

* * *

(1) i've got a pic with all of this info too the bangs are right, but the hair color is a bit more brown, and not as long in the back. go to and searchmyuser- it should be the first pic.my userthe sameone i use here.

well, that'sit. the first chappie of my new story.

hold on- chappie? dammit, now i _really _need that thesaurus  
-zago


End file.
